Inconsequential
by eternalXXintox
Summary: It’s what reminds him that she’s strong, and doesn’t necessarily need him in her life." Even something as lovely as a soulmate can break your heart. drabbles.
1. Prologue

She always has that little bit of fire in her eyes. The adoration isn't the same without the fire. It's what reminds him that she's strong, and doesn't necessarily need him in her life. It scares him to death, but he wouldn't have her without the fire.

She likes to tease him until he can't take it anymore, to the point where it feels like torture. He knows that she's trying to get him to ravage her, to be the animal she knows he has inside of him. As much as he wants to sometimes, he just can't. The pout of her lips and want in her eyes entrance him; he has to take his time to look at them. The curves of her body set him on fire but he has to caress and feel every part. Sometimes he worries that she doesn't see him this way, and that he is just there for her pleasure solely. But he doesn't mind, as long as he is here with her.

So when he asks her what she's been up to in the big city she smiles and says nothing much, just school work and a few parties with friends. He grins and bears it, shrugging off the image of her in the arms of another last night.

It doesn't matter if she doesn't love and adore him the way he does her, as long as he gets her for a moment.


	2. Chapter 1

He had been staring at her for the past hour.

Her eyes were the most beautiful hazel, warm and inviting with specs of green. He had no idea what she was speaking about, but he had a feeling that the attitude she carried herself with was unfleeting.

She was not one to be messed with.

Her friend leaned close and whispered something in her ear. She blatantly turned around and those beautiful eyes were now rested on him.

She lifted one side of her mouth in a devilish smirk and got up from her table.

He could tell he was out of his league just by the way she walked.

"Hey." She said, and then her tongue darted out to brush over her bottom lip.

He knew he needed to say something, but he was completely entranced.

She smirked and sat down, pleased with his speechlessness.

Right then and there he knew, she was dangerous.

And he was genetically programmed to handle danger.


	3. Chapter 2

"I want you, more than I've wanted any other guy. What are you doing to me?" she whispers, her breath tickling his ear.

His breathing was a heavy and his heart was pounding and there was a fire in his pants.

He should have said no. He should have told her that he wanted to _know _her first, but he was just so happy that she was granting him this access.

And now because he was so completely foolish she is nibbling on his ear when he just wants to hold her and unbuttoning his pants when he wants to tell her he loves her beyond belief.

But he can't, because he is worried that she doesn't want him that way, that he is incapable of being what she wants with his clothes on.

After all, imprinting is only to pass on the gene anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

"Its not suppose to be like that. She's supposed to return the feelings."

"I know I know. But I guess…im scared? Maybe I don't know."

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. If she wants you this bad there must be some kind of emotional attraction. Your imprint isn't just supposed to use you for sex."

"We do more than just have sex. It's just casual right now. Maybe that's what she wants, and I don't mind as long as it makes her happy."

"So you're saying you have no problem with just being a good time to her?"

"I…you don't have to put it like that. It's not just…_ugh_."

"Hey man im sorry but she's your imprint if you don't clear this up now who knows what will happen. She needs to see you more than just a friend with benefits, its way to serious for that she's your _soulmate_."

"Well maybe it's not what we thought it was, maybe-"

He was cut off by his best friend's hard look. "Yes. It is, and I know you know it because you wouldn't be so worried if you didn't love her. You can't fool fate, you need to stop being such a patsy and talk to her."

"…Yeah. Okay. Thanks man."

"No problem. See you later."

His friend left him staring out at First beach. What he wouldn't give to be able to bring her here, to be with her surrounded by family and friend and have her accept him for who he was. He had heard his brothers describe it the way it should be. Something along the lines of "everything that made me who I was slipped away from me, it was only her that kept me tied to this earth."

So could they call it soulmates if one person had lost themself already?


End file.
